


Colours

by NekomuraTsukiyo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hao didn't actually appear lol, M/M, Wonhui and Soonwoo are just best friends, brief appearance for BTS members, overgrown puppy-like Gyu and clueless kitten-like Wonu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-29 12:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekomuraTsukiyo/pseuds/NekomuraTsukiyo
Summary: Mingyu can see colours of others representing one's emotions, and he noticed how a particular boy is a bit different from people of the same age.





	1. "You seems interesting."

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you find exactly the same story from Wattpad, it's actually me, because I haven't got time to write a new one just yet lol  
> And this is my first story on AO3 anyways, I am still experimenting on the functions of this site so it's more convenient for me to just copy and paste my old story :3

From what he remembered, Mingyu has always been able to see people's aura as colours. For example, a happy person will have a yellow or orange aura around them, black when they are angry with something, blue when they are sad, green when they are peaceful, grey when they are bored or totally uninterested in other things. He also noticed how only children and young teens have various colours. Once in their late teen, the colours start to become grey and black only.

He always thought everyone has this ability, until one day he told his mother that she looks black, his mother beat the shit out of him and told him to stop talking about nonsense. That's when he somehow realized that others can't see.

Well, photos and videos don't show colours, but he had always thought that it's because the gadgets are too stupid to capture those colours.

Anyway, after the incident, he peacefully graduated from primary school, entered middle school, and made two best friends, Kwon Soonyoung and Wen Junhui.

Their relationship is somehow the kind similar to Hetalia's Spain, France and Prussia - always making fun of and teasing one another, but will definitely stay by one another's sides when they need support.

A new school year started, and Mingyu quickly noticed a boy sitting at the corner, reading a book. What arouse his interest is that the boy has a grey atmosphere - it never occurred on a middle school student. At least, Mingyu hasn't seen a middle school student feeling unmotivated.

Curious, Mingyu slipped past other classmates, and sat next to the reading boy. He immediately noticed Mingyu's presence. Among the grey, some purple appeared. From what Mingyu knows, purple is not a good thing. It either appeared on criminals or victim-to-bes.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked. His voice is really deep, and Mingyu thought that it was pleasant to hear.

"Ah, nothing, I just noticed that you are reading alone, so I am just curious about what you are reading." It isn't really a lie, because, to be honest, he really is curious.

"...It's 'Miracles of the Namiya General Store' by Higashino Keigo." He reluctantly replied. 

"Is the book not interesting?"

"Why'd you think so? It's quite interesting."

"Because you don't look like you're interested?"

Surprisingly the boy chuckled a bit. Mingyu noticed that a little yellow appeared in his aura.

"My face is like that. And maybe I started to lose a little interest because I've read that many times already, so I know what's going on." He replied. "You love books too?"

"Well, not really, but at least I don't hate them." 

"Then you've got to read this. It's definitely interesting to read." He closed the book and push it to Mingyu. Mingyu glanced at the cover. 

"Your name is Jeon Wonwoo?" He noticed the name on the cover. The boy nodded.

"What a beautiful name."

"Thanks, I guess?" Wonwoo tilted his head. Mingyu found it cute when he did that without any change in his facial expression. "Yours?"

"Kim Mingyu."

"Yours is not bad either." He complimented with a soft smile.

"You should smile more! It looks really good!" Mingyu can't control himself from giving the statement, only to get a soft punch from Wonwoo.

"It's none of your business, I love being expressionless." He complained. "Anyway, you seemed nice."

"Then can we be friends?" Mingyu seized his opportunity to get close to the boy.

"Sure, I guess," Wonwoo agreed, "You look a lot like a big puppy just now."

"Ugh, really?"

"Yeah, especially with your fangs."

"Wow, you noticed that? My two best friends didn't even notice until one week after we met."

"Your grin is so big that I can't unseen it."

They chatted for a little more until it's time for lesson. Although the time is short, Mingyu can already tell that Wonwoo is a nice guy who is only a bit antisocial and have some unpopular interests. When the break arrived, he pulled Wonwoo together with him and introduced him to Soonyoung and Junhui.

"You know what, Wonwoo," Junhui decided to expose Mingyu, "This kid is a year younger than us. He attended school early."

"What? You should call me hyung then." Wonwoo gave another punch to Mingyu.

"Awww," he pretended to be severely hurt. "Does it really matter? We are in the same class~"

"You two look good together," Soonyoung suddenly chipped in, making Mingyu and Wonwoo faceplam together.

"I actually don't realize that until you two have the same reaction," Junhui agreed, "I officially annouced that I ship you two."

"Junhui!!!"

"Your friends are weird," Wonwoo commented. Mingyu couldn't agree more.

"Well, yeah, but they are nice people, so I can tolerate their weirdness."

"Hey, don't act like you are not weird!" Soonyoung teased Mingyu.

At least he is glad that he saw Wonwoo's aura has become totally yellow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Wonwoo, do you have anyone to have lunch with?" The same day Mingyu asked Wonwoo before lunch break.

"No. I usually prefer to eat alone." Wonwoo replied, "and where's your honorifics?"

"Does that really matter...? Anyway would you like to have lunch together with Soonyoung, Junhui and me?" Mingyu whined, much to Wonwoo's amusement. 

"Since you look like a puppy, I want to say no, but actually it's fine."

"You don't like dogs?"

"No. I prefer cats."

And there goes the school bell. Mingyu grabbed Wonwoo to meet up with the other two.

"Wow, I see you two have gotten pretty close already." Junhui commented with some kind of strange expression. Not really odd to Mingyu and Soonyoung though.

"Jun, it's just a lunch. I had my lunch with you two too when we first met."

"Yeah, for once in a million years, Mingyu has a point." Soonyoung agreed, but Mingyu didn't know whether he should be happy or not about his comment.

"Your guys really go along well," Wonwoo said.

"Of course! We are best friends!" Soonyoung giggled. "Oh yeah, can we finish earlier? I want to find someone."

"Jihoon hyung?" Mingyu asked.

"Again?" Junhui added.

"What do you mean by 'again'? I haven't seen him for two days--"

"Only." Junhui stopped him from continuting. "I haven't met Minghao for at least one week."

"You two bastard lovebirds."

"Aw, soon enough you will be like us," Junhui winked, much to Mingyu's frustration. 

"I haven't even date Jihoon yet!" Soonyoung protested.

"I was wondering," Wonwoo suddenly chipped in, "Is that Jihoon, by any chance, Lee Jihoon?"

"You know him?" Soonyoung's eyes glittered. Wonwoo nodded.

"Yeah, but we are not really that close. Certainly not as close as you three."

"It's fine! Just persuade him to share some time with me!" 

"No, don't help, it will be the end of us," Mingyu and Junhui both groaned with great synchronization. Wonwoo chuckled. 

"Don't want to either, not because I don't want to help or anything. Jihoon is probably gonna kick my ass if I told him that someone wants to date him." He paused for a while, "Well, probably not, he's gonna kick my ass no matter what."

"Wow, didn't realize that you can swear," Junhui was amused.

"Does that really count as swearing though?" Mingyu questioned.

"Not in my standard," Soonyoung said.

Anyway, they did finish eating 20 minutes before lunch break ends, found Jihoon (and got chased off), and continued their lessons. Day after day, the four eat together unless Soonyoung and Junhui are too busy dating. Mingyu and Wonwoo eat alone if that happens.

They managed to get into the same high school (together with Jihoon) after graduation.


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, we guys are actually in the same homeroom! Again!" Soonyoung exclaimed when he saw Mingyu, Wonwoo and Junhui's presence. "Although Jihoon is not here..."

"You little brat. You can find him next door, and my precious Hao haven't even graduate from middle school." Junhui snapped. Who wouldn't though, on the first day of school after such a long break.

"I can see you two are still lovebirds," Mingyu stated, munching on his sandwich.

"I am proud of being lovebirds," Junhui shamelessly declared, "and I seriously hope you two become the same - I mean, you and Wonu. We ship you two." And this earned a facepalm from the duo. Again.

"You have been going on this for three years, Mr. Wen Junhui."

"Hey! He's not wrong! You two look really good together!" Soonyoung pointed out.

Well, it's true somehow. Every single girl entering the room would immediately glanced at the two, and giggled together with any friends they are with along with a blush.

"Not interested." Wonwoo only curtly replied.

There's a reason why Mingyu was upset at Soonyoung and Junhui shipping them. Not that he's embarrassed about being shipped, because he actually likes Wonwoo (though he's not sure whether it's in a romantic way), but he noticed that Wonwoo is somehow awkward when they say similar things.

Most obvious feature to Mingyu, is the shade of pink from the air surrounding Wonwoo. Every time when Junhui or Soonyoung brings up the topic.

"Mr. Kim Mingyu? You heard me?" Mingyu snapped back when Junhui called him out.

"Sorry, spacing out just now," he apologized.

"Can tell," Junhui was still a bit grumpy on the first day of school, "Anyway, Soonyoung and I are gonna sign up for the Dance Club. You come or not?"

"Do I have to?"

"You may not join us but you can still look for other clubs. Wonwoo is considering a few already."

And so the four set off to the Dance Club room. A cheerful boy rushed out and greeted them right after they knocked on the door.

"HI! I am Jung Hoseok! You want to join?"

"Just me and him, the other two are just tagging along," Soonyoung pointed at Junhui.

"Oh, if your preference over other clubs are refraining you from joining, it's fine. This school allows students to join multiple clubs," Hoseok informed Mingyu and Wonwoo, then turn back to Soonyoung and Junhui, "so you two would like to join, isn't it?"

"I guess I would too, if multiple clubs are allowed," Mingyu decided. 

"Wow! Perfect!" Hoseok let out a bright laugh, "That's three at a time. You will love the activities. Let me just register for you guys first. Oh, and you, you have decided not to join, am I correct?" He addressed Wonwoo. Wonwoo, as a professional dancing machine famous(?) for his extremely stiff moves, nodded. And Mingyu can tell he is definitely nervous since his aura has turned purple again.

"That's a shame, but I am sure you will found some club you like!"

"Um, thank you?"

Hoseok giggled, "Welcome. You are like my friend. Shy and emotionless on the outside."

"Really? There's someone like him? Is he in this school?" That aroused Soonyoung's interest.

"He was, but he just graduated, but if you wanted his contact I can ask for his permission." Hoseok suggested, "Oh, by any chance, do you know Lee Jihoon from the homeroom next to yours?"

Junhui groaned, pointing at Soonyoung, "Yeah, this guy has a major crush on him."

Hoseok gave out a little whistle, "I get that feel bro, crushing on a grumpy kid. That friend of mine, he is more similar to Jihoon. Even their passion for music. He asked me for the Music Club just now while joining this."

"You have a crush on your friend?" Mingyu asked. He got a nod in return.

"Oh, don't want to waste your time. Just remember to reply my messages for joining!" 

"Got it!" Soonyoung replied.

"Just a moment, what does Music Club do?" Mingyu asked before going.

"Singing, composing, rapping and all kinds of instruments."

"I am going to join that," Mingyu told Wonwoo.

"Perhaps me too...I am kind of into rapping recently." Wonwoo replied.

"What? Me too! Glad that we have the same interests."

"Hey, you two lovebirds-to-be, we are running out of time." Junhui called out to the chatting duo, which earned an annoyed face from Mingyu and a facepalm from Wonwoo.

"Seriously, Jun, we are not."

"Like I care," Jun replied, "And my gay instincts are telling me that you two will end up together. It never gets wrong."

"Just lower the frequency, please?" Wonwoo grumbled. Mingyu can't fail to notice the pink colour.

He have only seen it between couples (which include the Junhao couple)...and when Soonyoung mentioned Jihoon, or just now - when Hoseok mentioned his friend and crush. Which means that, the colour appears between couples and on those who have crushes. But from Wonwoo's reaction, it seems being embarrassed more than anything.

Then he suddenly realized that not all couples have that kind of air around them. Not even Junhao - it just appeared in their early days. So perhaps...Wonwoo is shy, not embarrassed.

He didn't dare to make that assumption. Not when he is supposedly unsure whether he and Wonwoo had romantic feelings for each other or not.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo's voice pulled Mingyu back into reality, "I helped you sign up for that already. You seemed to be deep in your own thoughts so..."

"Oh, uh, thanks, I am," Mingyu mentally slapped himself. Don't think about this so much. 

"We should go back to our homeroom now, lessons are almost starting."

If pink really means being embarrassed, Mingyu is certain that his own air is surrounded by hot pink.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have past normally. Jun finally became less grumpier, Soonyoung is stalking Jihoon with the latter occasionally beating him with his music scores, Wonwoo is still antisocial as always with the exception of the 96 liners plus Mingyu, and Mingyu still troubled by his feelings towards Wonwoo.

"Dude, you have been looking gloomy and sighing every chance you have since day one of school. Are you okay?" Soonyoung glared at Mingyu who's disturbing his sweet (day)dreams with Jihoon by making annoying noises. 

But, as a professional friend, he cared about what troubles Mingyu so much, especially when Mingyu is a tough guy who is, normally, able to deal with all kinds of stress and problems.

"Do you think Wonwoo seemed weird recently?"

"Wonwoo? He's fine, except he hits you more frequently now--" Soonyoung casually answered when he noticed what he had said, "Is that what you mean? Wonwoo being more aggressive than usual to you?"

Mingyu nodded. Somehow Wonwoo hits him now whenever they are a bit too close.

"Do you think he hates me?"

Soonyoung sighed exaggeratedly, "Look, I don't know where you get this absurd idea from. But, do you know what is the most important thing I learned about from Jihoon?"

Mingyu rolled his eyes, "Hell do I know. Isn't that you love him so much that you are willing to be hit by him?"

"You do realize what you said just now, right?"

"What?" Mingyu paused, and realized what he meant, "He hits you. Like Wonwoo hits me."

"Bingo! It's from Jihoon that I learnt something called passive-aggressiveness, which, in Japanese, means Tsundere." Soonyoung proudly explained, which Mingyu doesn't understand what is the point that he should be proud of.

"What is that?"

"Generally speaking, either he's only soft to his crush or only harsh to his crush. And for both Jihoonie and Wonwoo, it's the latter one."

Mingyu blinked, "So, that means, he's only aggressive to me?"

"Yup. He is more gentle to me and Jun than to you." Soonnyoung giggled.

"But, how can you be that sure?"

"That's called experience, kid," Soonyoung pat his head when he stood up, "But I can help you ask if you want."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey, Won, you want to chat?" During break, Soonyoung approached Wonwoo and quickly dragged him to the rooftop.

"Do I really get a choice?" Wonwoo asked, "You want to die?"

"Wow, you are hanging around with Jihoonie too much..." Soonyoung mumbled, "Anyway, I want to ask you something...what qualities do Mingyu have that you are so attracted to him?"

"What the heck?" Although the wordings aren't exactly pleasant, Wonwoo's voice lowered. Soonyoung knew him long enough by now to know that he's shy when his voice became softer.

"Nah, I mean," Soonyoung cleared his throat, "He's able to befriend you like, in 5 minutes, and you guys became really close in such short time. There's must be something that makes you able to get so close with him."

He is proud of his reasonable excuse, and Wonwoo seemed to be convinced.

"I get your point, I think...I don't know why he approached me in the first place either."

"I am not asking about if you know why he approached you. I am asking you what do you think about him."

"Oh," Wonwoo mumbled, with the same blank expression on his face. Soonyoung seriously wonder why Mingyu loves him so much.

Perhaps like attracts, although that doesn't even make any sense, he thought. Mingyu is basically a cute but dorky overgrown puppy, and Wonwoo is just a clueless kitten.

"I don't really know. It's just...he made me feel that he understands me." Wonwoo eventually replied, "And I kind of don't like it when he goes too close with others. Except you and Jun of course, since you two are also my best friends."

"Oooooh, I like it when you are being honest." Soonyoung grinned.

"On second thoughts, since you made that weird noise, I am going to take back what I said about you." Wonwoo snorted.

"Hey, don't, I am hurt." Soonyoung pouted, "Anyway, one more question. What do you actually think when Junhui and I make fun of you two?"

Silence.

"......I don't want to admit it, but I guess I secretly like that......?" Wonwoo's cheeks became slightly flushed, when he looked at Soonyoung's odd expression. "Don't you dare laugh."

"Nah, I am just admiring how Mingyu made you fall for him that easily. Maybe I should get advice from him."

"Oh, for that shorty?" Wonwoo asked, amused.

"Yea-- WAIT. HE'S GOT A NAME!!! IT'S LEE! JI!! HOON!!!!"

"Hey, chill, I probably know him longer than you do," Wonwoo laughed. It's been some time that he has been that relaxed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, hey, you guys are back." Mingyu wondered why Soonyoung looked so triggered while Wonwoo seemed to be in an extremely good mood. He's glad.

The grumpy Soonyoung plopped into his seat next to Mingyu, softly slapped himself and turned back to his normal face, "So, I knew what you wanted to know. But before that, I have to ask you something. Do you like Wonwoo, as in romantically?"

"What? Of course not!" Mingyu snapped, before changing his mind, "No, actually, maybe..."

"I knew it~" Soonyoung giggled, "Just confirming. Anyway, I'll tell you what I dug up."

Soonyoung told him everything that Wonwoo said (except the shorty thing). Mingyu found his cheeks burning.

How come his hyung is so freaking adorable? He just can't get why.

"So...that means, he is jealous of me?"

"I guess that's the appropriate conclusion." 

"That means our feelings are mutual?"

"Yeah?"

"...Oh my god," Mingyu fell back on his chair. He is overwhelmed by the information that his brain can't really function normally. "What do I do? Wonwoo won't admit that easily, will he?"

"You know what, I messaged Hoseok hyung just now." Soonyoung winked, "He taught me on how to make a tsundere admit his feelings, because somehow his crush, currently his boyfriend, is also one." He sneaked his phone to Mingyu, and he looked at the chat displayed.

 

You:  
Hyung! You said you had a crush on last year's Music Club president, right?  
3 minutes ago; Read

Hoseok hyung:  
Yeah. Why do you ask?  
2 minutes ago; Read

You:  
Two things, actually. What is his personality? And are you two a thing yet?  
2 minutes ago; Read

Hoseok hyung:  
Gossip isn't good for your health:)   
2 minutes ago; Read

You:  
It's not for gossip! It's for my friends - you know, that expressionless boy and Mingyu.  
2 minutes ago; Read

Hoseok hyung:  
Ah I see. That boy's Wonwoo right? Namjoon told me about him. In that case, I will tell you then. Yes, we are a thing now, and he's what people called tsundere, harsh on the outside but cute on the inside.  
1 minute ago; Read

You:  
Cool!! Tsundere boyfriend is what I need. Can you tell me how he'd become your boyfriend?  
1 minute ago; Read

Hoseok hyung:  
Either you go strong on him or you made him touched. I used both, actually;)  
A few seconds ago; Read

 

"I don't want to go strong on him. I am afraid that will make him upset." Mingyu declared.

"I don't think you will be able to do that too, so that leaves us with the other option, but I don't know how." Soonyoung shrugged. He's also a guy who needs advice.

"Guys, you need help, I guess?" Junhui, sitting right in front of them, suddenly turned his head around.

"You've been eavesdropping?"

"You two are quite loud, I can't help it," Junhui shrugged. "Anyways, I've got an idea. Wanna hear it out?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, during break.

"Wonwoo hyung!" The boy whose name was being called turned around to see Kim Mingyu.

Something's fishy, since he could only hear Mingyu calling him 'hyung' once in a thousand years, and every time when he did that, it's either he screwed up something or he had a favour.

"What's the matter?"

"Sorry, but can you go to the rooftop to wait for me a bit during lunchtime? I have something to do before I can have lunch..." Mingyu pleaded.

"How about Junhui and Soonyoung?" Wonwoo asked.

"Oh, Junhui kind of...ditched us for dating Minghao," Mingyu scratched his nape, "And Soonyoung...he said he's going to drag me to woo Jihoon."

Wonwoo let out a little laugh. That indeed sounds like something Soonyoung would do.

"Alright, I will wait."

"Yay! Thanks Wonwoo hyung~"

"My god, stop being annoying..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During lunch, Wonwoo went to the rooftop as promised, only to find a piece of note on the floor.

Wonu hyung <3  
I did told you that Soonyoung dragged me to Jihoon, right? Well, that's not entirely wrong, so don't be mad!  
Anyway, I want to ask you something. Do you remember the book you were reading when I first approached you during middle school? I managed to find one, exactly the same as yours!  
~~Mingyu

What the heck? Wonwoo tilted his head. Think, Won. If Mingyu is telling you that he found the book you were reading, he must be hoping you to find it.

Probably. 

He sighed. Wonwoo swear to god if this is a joke, he's going to kick Mingyu's ass.

And of course he remembered the book, the Miracles of the Namiya General Store. He loved that book so much, because damn, all those supposedly separate chapters turns out to be linked beautifully. He really appreciated Higashino Keigo for writing this art piece.

Wonwoo went to the library as instructed. As a fan of books, he quickly found what he needed. He flipped through the pages, and expectantly, discovered another piece of paper in one of the pages.

Or more accurately, a bookmark. He recognized it from Mingyu's pencil case - he saw it inside once before.

Wonwoo wondered what is the next step as he casually glanced at the page marked. It's the chapter about the musician from the fish store, chasing his dreams.

Since it's about the musician...perhaps he should go to the music room. And he did, finding Namjoon, president of the Music Club, inside.

"Oh, hi, Wonwoo. What brings you here?" He asked.

"Uh, I don't know...? Have you seen Jihoon, Mingyu or--"

"Oh, yeah, but not during lunch." Namjoon slipped another letter to Wonwoo, "Mingyu came during break, and told me to give it to you once you come."

"Is that so...? Thanks, I guess?" Wonwoo awkwardly replied. He was still unused to socializing, after all.

"No problem," Namjoon smiled. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"I wish. But Mingyu kind of sent me on a mission..."

"Like finding letters?"

"Well, yes?" Wonwoo shrugged. He really couldn't get what is going on with Mingyu's idiotic brain.

"Good luck then," Namjoon blessed, "It's kind of cute, though. He seems to be fond of you."

"Uh, sorry?"

"Never mind." Namjoon said. "Hope you find all the letters and have your lunch soon."

"Thanks." Wonwoo bowed, and left the room to read the letter.

Wonu hyung,  
Are you surprised that Jihoon isn't there? Well, he's at the garden. Oh, and don't be mad if you find him alone. We might have finished talking with him.  
~~Mingyu

Is that so, Wonwoo thought. But he's curious of what Mingyu planned, so he obeyed.

"You are finally here," Jihoon jumped off the bench he was sitting on. "That two guys nagged me for 5 whole mintutes."

"5 minutes isn't that long."

"It's long once you are talking with Kwon Soonyoung," Jihoon rolled his eyes, "Anyway, take this and read it, then go to the rooftop." He handed Wonwoo a letter, and left the garden.

Settling down at a quiet corner, Wonwoo opened the nicely folded sheet.


	7. Chapter 7

Wonu hyung,  
It's been three years since we've met, yeah?  
At first I thought you were a cold person...I mean, when I saw you, you were just sitting alone, reading a book (the book is interestingm though), looking really, really, bored...  
But then, even I had just talked to you a couple of minutes, I already knew you are actually a sweet, warm person, loves trolling me and Soonyoung, always dozing off or daydreaming...And, I think, this is cute.   
Soonyoung and Jun is always saying that we are too close, just like a couple. I actually wanted to ignore all of those, but then, I noticed how Wonwoo hyung is always acting violent and awkward around me. And I have to admit it - I like being with you.  
And I am guessing, maybe you too?

That idiot, Wonwoo thought. But he can't help but feel his cheek heated up. Still, Mingyu is waiting for him on the rooftop, so he should go.

And there he is, on the rooftop. Mingyu greeted him cheerfully.

"You bastard, making me go around the school," Wonwoo pouted. Mingyu can't control himself from thinking that his hyung is so damn adorable.

"And yeah, what about that...letter?" Wonwoo ignored Mingyu who is grinning like an idiot, although he is one.

"You've read it already, I see." Mingyu stared at him, and Wonwoo felt his cheek burning again.

True, he also enjoyed Mingyu's company, he felt embarrassed when the other two teased them. He recalled the conversation with Soonyoung, when he admitted that he felt a little jealous when Mingyu was being close to others.

Maybe he also like him back? In the romantic way?

"So, your reply?" Mingyu looked at Wonwoo with eager eyes. Wonwoo couldn't tell himself to lie, just because he was to shy to admit it.

"I guess...I...like you...too?" He replied really slowly, but before he had finished the sentence, Mingyu already held him into a tight embrace.

"Hyung!!! How come you are so adorable???"

"Uh, stop, I can't breathe..."

"You know what, hyung, I am going to tell you a secret that not even Soonyoung and Jun know," Mingyu smiled, loosening the hug a bit, "I can see colours of people."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Wonwoo struggled to look up, but failed because, damn, Mingyu was still hugging him really tightly.

"I can see everyone's feelings through colours. People having a good mood are yellow or orange, grumpy people are black...and shy people like you right now, are pink." Mingyu giggled, "You look really pink right now."

"S-Shut up..." Wonwoo grunted and tried to hide his face in Mingyu's chest, but Mingyu cupped his cheeks, and, fast as lighting, pecked on Wonwoo's lips.

"Aww, hyung, you are a blushing mess."

"I said shut up..." Wonwoo pouted once again, pinching Mingyu's cheek.

"Ouch, it kind of hurts..." Mingyu puted back, "Uh, you are a mean boyfriend."

Wonwoo immediately blushes even harder and his pinch became weaker.

"You are really cute, Won Won~"

"What the heck is with the nickname?"

"It's boyfriend limited edition~" Mingyu chuckled, and pulled Wonwoo close once again for a kiss.

Wonwoo would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the warm sensation on his lips, and he kissed back while grabbing on the taller's shirt.

A minute pass after they truly separate. Wonwoo swear that he had never done something so embarrasing in his life.

Mingyu chuckled at his new, blushing boyfriend, "Won, I love you."

"...Yeah, I love you too." Using all his courage, he softly replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Youtube: Nekomura Tsukiyo  
> Tumblr: @nekomura-tsukiyo  
> Wattpad: @NekomuraTsukiyo  
> Wtt backup account: @MoonNight912


End file.
